New Adventure
by twilightdyke
Summary: Naomi and Emily go on holiday to Seattle, they visit Forks. What happens when they meet Bella and Rosalie, and the rest of the Cullens. Naomi/Emily & Bella/Rosalie. Oh, and I don't own of the character from either Skins or Twilight. 8D Enjoy!


Emily's POV

Wow! So me and Naomi finally made up with each other. She had these tickets all this time. I feel kinda bad for treating her how I did now. But anyway we just took our seats on the long-ass nine hour fucking flight to Seattle. But, thats okay, cause i'm sitting next to my gorgeous girlfriend. She's chating away, I think to me, but I missed every single word of it, while I sit hear in my own little world.

"Hey, Em? You okay?" Naomi pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah, I am so looking forward to this holiday." I tell her excitedly, and kiss her.

Naomi pulls out of the kiss and smiles at me while I pout. "Em? You didn't hear anything I just said did you?"

"Er..." I look at her with my best puppy dog eyes and smile. She just looks at me, laughs and then kisses me. The kiss heats up within seconds, and were fighting for dominance, of course she wins. But, I let her I always do.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, the Captain has turn on the the seatbelt sign, so please all buckle up, we'll be taking off shortly." A voice anounces over the intercom. Damn! we were just getting to the good part to, and now i'm hot, bothered and fucking horny!

Naomi seemed to notice this and winked at me. She put down her map and pen, she was circling all the places she wanted to visit, she reached over to me and unbuttoned my jeans and started undoing the zipper. I looked at her, she placed her hand on my hot covered center and she smirked at me. Okay, so yes I was horny and maybe a little wet, okay okay, so I was very wet.

Was she crazy? We were on a plane, with a load of all people, and she was about to get me off. Okay, were at the back of the plane, and no one could actually see what were doing, but that wasn't what worried me. From our adventures in bed, hmm and that time by the lake she knew how loud she could make me moan, she could not be seriously thinking about doing this.

I feel her hand slide under my french knickers, oh jesus! she was really going to do this, she hasn't taken her eyes of me, she's just staring straight into my eyes. Her finger slides inside and she starts circling my clit. I bite my lip, hard, to stop the moan about to escape my lips. I'm looking into her eyes and she slides to fingers inside of me, I let out the quietest moan I could manage and her eyes light up and I can see she's really enjoying this. She's sliding her finger's in and out of me slowly.

"Naomi, har..harder pl..please!" I ask her pleadingly. She slides in a third finger and starts pumping harder and faster, I can barely keep from moaning now. Her other hand moves down to the button on her own jeans, she unbuttons herself and begins to slide her own hand inside, I grab her hand to stop her. No, she is not getting off that easy.

"Let me help you baby." I tell her and smile.

Naomi's POV

So, i'm on a plane heading to Seattle with my baby girl. Just before taking off she gets all horny, so I decided I'd be evil have my way with her. So right now i'm sliding my fingers in and out of her.

"Naomi, har..harder pl..please!" she looks at me pleadingly, I slide in another finger and start pumping harder and faster into her and she's really trying to keep her moaning to a minimum, she's biting her lip and that really turns me on, before I know it my free hand is unbuttoning my own jeans and my hand starts to go in and so i can get myself off, when Emily reaches over and grabs my hand and stops me.

"Let me help you baby." She tells me and smiles at me. I gulp. This wasn't just a sweet, lovely Emily smile. No, this was a evil grin that was plastered on her face, and knew I was in trouble.

She slides her hand down my underwear, and uses two fingers to rub my clit, she's not taking it easy either, she's rubbing me harder and harder, and as she gets harder she gets faster and faster. I bite my lip, but I can't hold in the loud moan that escapes my lips. She's slides her finger's into me, she didn't start off easy, she just thrusts three fingers straight into me and she's going so fast and hard, and i'm moaning all over the place, and its not quiet moans either.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the seatbelt sign is now off. Thank you and have a pleasant flight." I hear the voice from earlier anonuce over the intercom. I take my fingers out of her and she does the same and rezips and buttons her jeans back up. I start doing the same but she stops me, she has a twinkle in her eye, and that evil grin is back. She undoes her seatbelt and now she's between my legs.

"Emily? Wait a min..." I don't even have time to finish that sentence becasue she's biting hard on my clit and I feel like i'm about to explode. I can't help but moan out, and it's pretty loud. She let's go of my clit, she blows air down my center and I know it's coming. I try to brace myself, but I know whatever I do it's not going to help. She thrusts her tounge into me hard and she proper going for I mean shes is proper tongue-fucking me and I can't keep it in, the loudest moan ever escapes my lips.

I'm in ecstacy and she pulls out of me and she bites my clit again before looking up at me and winking.

"Exscuse me!" I hear someone ask. I look around and are not one but two flight attendants looking at us. "I'm afraid you can't actually do that, here!"


End file.
